Waiting for the Bus
by Saedere
Summary: Waiting for the bus is a series of HetaliaxReader shorts. It features various characters; each chapter being for a different character, so there is no real order so long as you've read the prologue first. No romantic relationships involved, just friendship, so reader-san can be of any age, gender, sexuality, etc.
1. Prologue

You hurriedly slip on your (f/c) jacket, grab your grey satchel bag and speed out the door, forgetting to lock it behind you. You jog down the street to the bus stop around the corner, your (h/l), (h/c) hair blowing in the breeze.

"Crud..." you thought out loud. "Did I miss the bus, or has it even left the station yet?" You questioned yourself as you arrived at your destination. Panting, you walked over to the buss schedule, checking for when the bus would arrive. 8:30 a.m.. You were right on time, according to your phone. Now utterly confused, you pulled out your planner, making sure you were right about what day the server meeting was, and it was.

You snapped straight. It had finally hit you: you'd forgotten to set all of your clocks for daylight savings time, so you now had a whole hour until the bus arrived. You sat down on a nearby bench with a sigh, deciding to just wait until the bus came. You took out a copy of (fav. manga) and began to read. Not long after, you had company...


	2. North Italy

You turn to see a face only inches away from your own. Squealing, you fall off of the bench, dropping your manga in a nearby puddle, as it had rained earlier that morning.

Whoever was in your face had gasped, and you turned, to see a man with short, reddish-brownish hair and an awkward curl protruding from the left side of his head. He had amber eyes was wearing a bright blue military jacket with black slacks. You were too busy comprehending what had just happened until-

"Hello? Anybody in there?" the man said, lightly rapping on your head.  
"Wha- oh!" You break out of your trance. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that..." You finish, grinning sheepishly while running a hand through your (h/l), (h/c) hair.  
"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who scared you!" He replies, picking up your manga.

The man, whom you've figured out by his accent he was Italian, had carefully examined your manga. Cover seemed fine, but he opened it only to see a few pages had torn and the ink had smeared and still running. He frowned, as well as you. The glint in your (e/c) eyes changed from one of confusion to one of sorrow, and this didn't go unnoticed. The strange Italian had latched onto you and cried, apologies and begs for mercy coming out in choked cries.

"I'm so terribly sorry!" He cried. "I didn't mean to do it! Please don't hurt me!" Now you were a tad confused.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, promise." You say, patting his back. He immediately lightens up.  
"Ve~ really?! Grazie!" He replies.

"Oh! By the way, what's your name?" You ask.  
"My name is Feliciano Vargas!" He cheerily exclaims.  
"Nice to meet you Feliciano, I'm (f/n) (l/n)."

After that, you and Feliciano had become fairly good friends. You learned that he had a foul-mouthed brother named Lovino, that his two best friends were a German named Ludwig, and a small Japanese man named Kiku, and that there wasn't anything he loved more than pasta.

After about 20 minutes, the topic of manga came up, which reminded you about your previously ruined one. Both yourself and Feliciano stared at it sadly. Suddenly, Feliciano perked up.  
"Hey (y/n)!" He said.  
"Yeah Feli?" you reply, turning to him.  
"I could replace your book for you if you like?"  
"Really?" you perk up a bit. "How? This stopped selling years ago, and the only place you can get a copy of it today is..." You sigh "Japan."  
"Exactly!" Feliciano exclaims. Now you're confused. Feliciano notices this and adds on.  
"Ve~ You remember when I told you about Kiku, right?" He asks, receiving a nod.  
"Okay, well Kiku is from Japan, and he still spends a lot of time there, so he's bound to know how to get a copy! Replacing your book will be as easy as asking Kiku!" Feliciano is grinning from ear to ear now.  
"Really? You'd do that for me?" You ask.  
"Of course, that's what friends are for, right? Ve~" He says, as you chuckle at his small 've'.  
"Thanks so much Feli!" You exclaim, hugging him.

You then proceed to take out a pen and a small piece of paper and write out your address and cell number. You give it to Feliciano, who happily pockets the piece of paper just as your bus pulls up.

"Well, there's my ride" You start, pointing towards the bus "Gotta go Feli, I'll see ya later 'kay?" You shout as you board the bus. As your bus drives away, you look out the window to see Feliciano waving after you.

Maybe coming early wasn't such a horrible mistake after all?


	3. Canada

_**Just a side note I made reader-san pretty lovable, haha**_

You look over to see… nothing? No, that wasn't right. You did a double-take, and as you looked the second time, you noticed a man sitting next to you. He had medium-length blonde hair and soft violet eyes hidden behind glasses. On his lap sat a… polar bear? You stared at them both for a while before a gasp brought you back to reality.

You jumped and leaned back, your face putting a certain Spaniard's tomatoes to shame, as you ran a sweaty palm over your (h/l), (h/c) locks, squinting your (e/c) eyes.  
"Ahahahaaa…," you awkwardly laughed, "I'm sorry man… I promise I'm not some kind of creeper or anything, okay? So don't be angry!" You say to the wide-eyed man. He sat there, still in shock, it looked like. The man slowly raised an arm, pointing a finger to himself.  
"Are… are you t-talking to me?!" He said, his voice sounding much like a whisper. This statement simply baffled you.  
"Uhh… yeah? There isn't anyone else around…" You said, scanning your surroundings. The man blushed and grinned from ear to ear.  
"...Someone… Someone can see me! I can't believe it I'm so happy!" he chanted excitedly. You chuckled, jumped up, and straight up glomped the stranger; surprisingly enough, he hugged you back.

After a few long seconds on awkward hugging, you pulled back, a sheepish grin tugging at your lips.  
"So… will the stranger tell (f/n) his name now?" You inquire. He sweatdropped and nervously chuckled, setting his panting, crushed polar bear down on the bench.  
"Ahaha… yeah… My name's Matthew Williams" he replied. You gave him a rough slap on the back, unaware that you had hurt him; luckily Matthew brushed it off.  
"Mattie then" you said gleefully, "You're name's Mattie. Whatabout the bear?"  
"Oh him?" 'Mattie' asked, pointing a quizzical finer at the bear. "That's Kumajiro"  
"Oh, well nice to meet you too, Kuma~" you chant, before scooping him up and nuzzling his fuzzy fur. Kumajiro, obviously disliking all of this affection and attention, struggled out of your grip and sauntered off, lightly growling and irritably chuckling at how annoying he thought you were. Mattie put a hand on your shoulder after seeing your slowly saddening face.  
"Don't worry (f/n), Kuma's just in a bad mood today because he doesn't want to go to the meeting today…"

This piqued your interest.  
"You've got a meeting too?" You ask, "Where at?"  
"Oh, it's just at the tall building way over there" Mattie said, pointing a finger in the direction of said building, which really did stick out. "What about you? Where are you going for your meeting?"  
"Oh, just a restaurant a few block east of your meeting place"  
"...Do you work afterwards? Or does it just stay closed for the rest of the day?"  
"Nah, we open up after the meeting's over, so I'll be working. Why do you ask, Mattie?" You nuzzle up to him and playfully pat his head. Mattie softly giggles and answers;  
"I was thinking that maybe after my meeting, I could bring a few friends over to your workplace for coffee or something? I mean… it's the perfect excu-" Mattie shyly slapped his hands over his mouth as you burst out laughing.  
"What, Mattie? It's the perfect excuse to come see me again?" You ask. Matthew nods.  
"Well you should have brought it up sooner! Here, I'll just give you my E-Mail address so you can talk to me whenever you want!" You walked up behind him and wringed your arms around in front of him, holding out your cellphone so your new friend could see the number and copy it down.

Just as Mattie finished saving your contact, the bus rounded the corner. He ran over and snagged Kumajiro up before rushing back.  
"Well, that's my bus!" he exclaimed.  
"No shit? Me too!"

Matthew grabbed one of your wrists with his free hand and the two of you hopped on the bus, already dreading your meetings.

~RRAGH! Spice up your timeskips with Little Old Lady Tea Cubes, brought to you by KIKASAUR~

You sat at one of the tables set up for your meeting. Too bored to pay attention, as your manager was currently lecturing the cooks, and you were a server, so you didn't care about any of this. You decided to take out your phone, and once you turned it on, you were notified about a new text message. Opening it up to read it, you noticed it was from Mattie!

_"__Is your meeting as boring as mine? ): "_


	4. England

You turned to see a man sitting next to you. He had mussy, dirty blonde hair, gleaming green eyes, and the thickest eyebrows you had ever seen! The man dawned a navy blue business suit, accompanied by black loafers and a leather briefcase. He too, turned, and caught you staring.

"May I help you [sir/miss]?" His words brought you back to reality, and your reply followed suit.  
"Heheh... my apologies, I was just... admiring your sophisticated appearance. You look quite charming if I do say so myself." You flashed him your kindest smile, your (e/c) orbs boring into his own emeralds.  
"Really? That's awfully kind of you... err..."  
"(f/n)(l/n)" you finished for him.  
"Ah, thank you (y/n). I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Arthur replies, flashing a grin of his own.

"So, (y/n), what exactly are you waiting for?"  
"Oh, I was going to catch the 8:30 bus to my meeting t 9:00, bu-"  
"But you're almost an hour early!" Arthur exclaims.  
"Yeah, I was just getting to that part, actually..." You shyly reply. Arthur settles down and composes himself once more before replying.  
"Apologies, (y/n)..." He straightens his tie, and chuckles awkwardly.  
"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Anyhow, I forgot to set the clocks back for daylight savings time... And uhh... yeah..." You finish with a small giggle.  
"Aw, you poor [dear/man], you must have been awfully lonely for a while there" Arthur almost whispers, a look of concern on his face.  
"Yeah, I guess so, but not anymore, since you're here with me, Arthur!" Arthur snapped straight. He was so flattered bu your words he blushed a red that would put a certain Spaniard's tomatoes to shame.  
"Really, (y/n), n-no need to f-flatter..." He clears his throat before continuing. "I'm not really all that special." You cocked your head at his reply.  
"Well your awfully interesting!" you reply, a light pink now dusting your cheeks as well. Arthur didn't reply.1 minute passed. 5 minutes. 10 minutes or silence.

"Hey Arthur?" You ask, staring straight ahead.  
"Yes (y/n)?"  
"What about you? What are you waiting for?"  
"I'm waiting for a friend of mine t-"  
"Hey Artie!" The two of you turn to where the voice came from. You see a man in a suit identical to Arthur's, but this man had light brown hair, sky blue eyes and wore glasses. Arthur turned back to you, pointing at the quickly approaching man.  
"Well... (y/n), that's what I was waiting for. he sighed. "That's Alfred Jones, a fairly good friend of mine, as well as an idiotic git. We're also on our way to a meeting. Arthur finished as Alfred approached.

"Hey dude!" Alfred practically shouted into Arthur's ear, before noticing you. "Who's your buddy? He added, pointing to you.  
"I'm (f/n)(l-" you began.  
"Okay, yeah yeah whatever, well Artie, we gotta go or we'll miss the meeting!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing Arthur's wrist and dragging him away.  
"We're already late, you bloody git!" Arthur snapped. He then turned around to you and called out.  
"Goodbye (y/n)! Same time tomorrow alright?)  
"Sure!" You called back. Tomorrow wouldn't come fast enough.


	5. Japan

You turned to see a man, presumably Japanese. He was of small stature. He had jet black hair and dull, chocolate eyes, accompanied by a calm, collected facial expression and a fitting forest green jacket over black slacks. You became lost in your thoughts, (e/c) orbs widened in his direction. You were motionless until a soft voice brought you back to reality.

"Ahh... Konichiwa? May I help you..?" He asked in a volume just barely above a whisper. Yo closed your copy of (fav. manga) and shook your head ever-so slightly. You took note of how he eyed your manga, flashing a bit of a smile.  
"Oh!" You started, tucking a loose tuft of (h/c) hair back into place. "Sorry for starin' at ya like that!" You apologized sheepishly.  
"It's alright..." He shyly replied.

After a moment of silence, you decided to befriend this mysterious man.  
"(f/n)(l/n)..." You spoke up.  
"Nan- err, what?" He turns back to you.  
"(y/n), my name is (y/n)."  
"Oh" He replied. "I am Honda Kiku, it is very nice to meet you (y/n)" He finishes in a professional manner.  
"Nice to meet you as well" You try to mimic his tone and fail, earning a small chuckle from Kiku. In an attempt to redeem yourself, you hold your hand out, waiting for a handshake, only it never came. Kiku just stared at your hand, sweating just a bit.  
"Ah... I apologize, I have... personal space issues..."  
"Oh" You reply, dumbfounded. "Don't apologize, that was all me..." You sigh. "I'm no good at first impressions."

After a few minutes of silence Kiku spoke once more.  
"By the way, (y/n)-san, is that, by any chance, a copy of (fav. manga)?"  
"Huh? Oh this?" You say, holding the paperback out to him. "Yeah, it's my favorite!"  
"You really take care of your manga (y/n)-san." he adds. "It looks like it's several years old, but it's in such a good condition."  
"Yeah" you sigh. "I'm a serious otaku, according to my buddy Peter." You finish. Kiku hands your manga back and you decide to slip it back in your satchel.

"So what about you Kiku?" You question.  
"Huh?" He cocks his head.  
"What's your favorite manga?  
"Oh..." He replies with a chuckle. "I like (random manga). It has a really interesting plot. You should read it sometime (y/n)-san." Kiku's once small smile now seemed to stretch from ear to ear.  
"I actually already have!" You reply with a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Really? Who's your favorite character?" He asks, a tinge of excitement noticeable in his voice.  
"Personally I like (Character from aforementioned manga) best.[He/She]'s uber cool! I wanna be just like [him/her]!"  
"I like that character too, but my favorite is (Another char. from aforementioned manga)." He replies.

You and Kiku proceed to have a heated debate over why which of the two characters was better. Before you knew it, your bus had arrived.

"Oh! there's my bus! Gotta go Kiku!" You said, jumping up, (h/l), (h/c) bouncing along.  
"Wait (y/n)-san!" Kiku almost shouts. You turn back, already having an idea of what he wants. You scribble something down on a little slip of paper and hand it to him.  
"See ya soon Kiku!" You said as you boarded the bus. Kiku looked at the slip of paper you had given him. It had your address and phone number written on it. Kiku kept a small grin on whilst pocketing the paper.

Shortly after you had left, a bright red Honda Civic pulled up next to Kiku. In the driver's seat was a bubbly Italian with auburn hair and an awkward curl jutting out from the left side of his head. He donned a bright blue suit.  
"Sorry I'm so late Kiku!" He apologized, maintaining a large almost cheshire-catlike grin. "Fratello was scolding me again because I ate all the pasta!" He finished with a hearty laugh as Kiku hopped into the passenger seat.  
"It's alright, Feliciano-san. I am not angry." Kiku replied.  
"Thank goodness!" Feliciano began. "Okay, anyhow, are you ready for the meeting we're 20 minutes late for ve~?"

Before Kiku could even answer, Feliciano stomped on the gas pedal and sped down the road, Kiku screaming bloody murder all the way. Maybe he should have taken the bus with you.


	6. Prussia

_**Side Note: Reader-san is a __**huge**__ pushover in this scenario**_

You turned to see an albino. Snow white hair, blood red eyes, and a smirk that twinkled. If looks could kill, this guy would be a murderer. You figured he'd be one of those strong, cool & silent types, but he soon proved you wrong.  
"Staring in awe at mein awesomeness, I see!" He said with a rather loud voice, causing you to jump slightly.  
"Uhh... Sure..." You say. "You are pretty attractive, I guess..."  
"I'm not just that [frau/herr], I'm also the most awesome being you will ever have your pleasure to look at!" He finished with an odd-sounding 'kesese', which you guessed was a laugh.  
"Okie dokie lokie then..." Yo reply, and return to your book.

Another twenty minutes pass and you finish your book. You decide to spend the rest of your time talking to the albino next to you.  
"So..." you pipe up, grabbing his attention. "What's your name, anyways, ?" You say sarcastically, earning a smirk from the albino.  
"Mein name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but will do just fine. Now, who are you?"  
"My name is (f/n) (l/n), but you can call me (n/n). Everyone else already does" you finish, barely whispering at this point.  
"Speak up (y/n)!" Gil yells. "That quiet voice is so un-awesome!" Gilbert's small outburst frightens you a bit, and you scoot away, suddenly interested in your half-tied shoelaces.  
"I'm sorry..." you sigh. "I'm... I'm a bit of a pushover."  
"Bit is an understatement [frau/herr]." The albino says with a half-assed smile, earning a light groan in shame from you.  
"Don't worry, (y/n), I will help you to be half as awesome as the awesome me!"  
"Really?" You perk up, looking at Gilbert with wide eyes.  
"Of course!"

Gilbert stands upright, grabbing you by the wrists and yanking you to your feet as well, sending your manga flying into the gutter. You lean to look past Gilbert at your manga, but he pushes your head back in place, taking note of your interest in the book. Gilbert took his phone from his pocket, took off the case, and dropped the case on the ground with a sarcastic 'oops'.  
"Oh (y/n), could you please pick up my phone case for me?" He says, watching as you obey. After you hand it back to him, he sighs dejectedly and throws it to the ground again, repeating his order. Once you begin to turn, he grabs a handful of your (h/l), (h/c) hair and yanks you back.

"NEIN!" Gilbert shouts. Your eyes widen and you stare at Gilbert questioningly. Gilbert, now obviously annoyed with you, facepalms with a loud smack.  
"(y/n), Are you really happy with yourself right now?" He says.  
"Uhh... "  
"Don't answer that" he interrupts. "I'm trying to help you stop being such a pushover, but being a pushover wont help. Does that make sense to you?!" He says, earning a nod.  
"Gut." Gilbert replies. "Now go get my phone case" he says as he sits back down.

You look back at the prussian flag-print phone case before turning back to Gilbert.  
"No." You say.  
"What was that?"  
"No Gilbert. I will not do it." You reply, your voice more confident.  
"And why not?!" Gil says.  
"Because, ," You say sarcastically "you are not the boss of me!" You finish with a huff as you cross your arms, flipping your (h/l), (h/c) locks back with a flick of the head.

Applause. Gilbert is clapping at your display of confidence. You are both grinning ear to ear.  
"Sehr Gut, (y/n)! Sehr gut!" Gil cheers, clapping you one on the back.  
"Did I really just do that?" You say, earning a nod and a tight, friendly hug from the albino.  
"Ha! I knew I would be the one to help you! I'm just that awesome!"

Just then your bus pulls up.  
"Looks like I'll be on my way, Gil." You say to him with a smile.  
"This isn't the last time you'll see the awesome me!" He says.  
"Don't toot your own horn so much, Gil.." You roll your eyes and board the bus.

Gilbert stand there, wide-eyed, watching the bus drive away.  
"I've created a monster..." Gilbert says, before finally remembering the manga he had made you drop. He went to go pick it up and put it in his bag. He'd decided hold it ransom until you apologizes for accusing him of 'tooting his own horn'.

Gilbert smirked widely at his plan and made his way to the building where the world meeting was being held, not caring that he was 45 minutes late.


	7. Russia

You look to your right, only to be face to face with… a torso. Slowly you look up to the person's face, where you are met with the violet eyes and childlike smile of a rather tall man with platinum blond hair and a pale, pink muffler wrapped around his neck. Your gaze slowly lowers, drinking in the view of this newcomer. Making a mental note of the uniform the man is wearing, you look back up to meet his eyes, a curious expression gracing your features.

"Hello, little comrade," the man says with a thick, Russian accent, "how might you be doing today?"  
"Hey friend," you begin," Ah… I'm fine, thank you for asking. How's about yourself?" You shoot him a cheeky grin.  
"I am doing well also, thank you. My name is Ivan, by the way" he finishes.  
"Nice to meet'cha, Ivan! I'm (f/n) (l/n)" you say cheerfully as you slap your manga on your lap. The sound obviously alerts Ivan, as he slightly jumps before glancing down at your lap.

"What is that (f/n)?" Ivan inquires, pointing a long finger at your manga. You hold it up slightly before dropping back on your lap, as if emphasizing it.  
"Oh this? This is just my manga"  
"What is a… manga?" Ivan asks, looking quite curious at this point. You sigh and lightly chuckle, glad you now have a strong conversation topic.  
"A manga is a Japanese comic book; you could actually compare it to an American comic, only these babies-", you say confidently, slapping a short beat on the book,"-are read backwards, and they're way better" Ivan blinks a few times before replying.  
"Oh…", he finally says, "Well, may I ask what this mango is about?" Trying not to laugh, you cover your face with your mouth for a few seconds before answering.  
"Ahaha… Ivan, it's manga… Mangoes are good too though, I'll give ya that," you finished, earning a hearty chuckle from your new Russian friend.  
"Anyhow…", you continued, answering his question,"This one here's called [manga title], it's about [basic plot including characters, setting & conflict]..."

~* RRRAAAGHHH! Rock your day with little old lady timeskips, brought to you by KIKASSAUR*~

"...and I'm not telling you what happened next because I don't want to spoil it for you" you finally finish, after a good 40 minutes or so. Donning a proud smile, you cross your arms over your chest.  
"Well Ivan, what do you think of [aforementioned manga]? You really want to read it now, right?!" you say excitedly. Ivan chuckles and waves his hand before answering.  
"Da, I would like to read it; it sounds very interesting. My problem is, you said mangas are read backwards, da? I don't know how to read them…" Your expression goes blank, as you stare at this poor, poor man, who, until recently ago, did not even so much as know that a manga was different from any other comic. Oh, how your heart ached to educate this lost soul!  
"Don't worry, Ivan! I'll gladly teach you", you exclaim, practically leaping into his lap and tightly gripping his shoulders, "it's a promise, okay?" You slightly cock your head to the side.

Before Ivan can answer, you hear your bus coming. Once it's turned the corner and is in sight, you stand up, brush your pants off, and take out a pen and grab Ivan's hand, scribbling your number on it. Showing him the number, you say "Just call me when you want me to teach ya, 'kay?" After that you proceed to hop on your bus, leaving Ivan alone, staring at your number. Ivan's smile grows in size at the thought of seeing his new 'comrade' again soon.

In fact… Ivan knew what a manga was already, and his good friend Kiku had taught him how a long time ago; but hey, what's a little white lie when it makes you a new friend, right?


End file.
